


Be-Shure

by gallygaskins



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallygaskins/pseuds/gallygaskins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My little take on things had there been a Detty union in the Bahamas. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be-Shure

Be-Shure

 

“Come on Betty, I gotta tell you something important,” Hilda screamed through the closed door.

 

Positive pregnancy test in hand, Betty sat on the edge of the bath, “oh my God. What am I going to do?”

 

Her sister continued her knocking, “Betty, please?”

 

She drew out a long breath, getting up from her seat and making her way to the door, opening it up and closing her eyes so that she couldn’t see her sister’s disappointed face. “I’m pregnant.”

 

“I’m pregnant,” Hilda said quickly at the same time, “wait, what?”

 

“I’m pregnant, Hilda.” Betty said, her voice shaky, “I just took a test.”

 

“You did, but you’re not seeing …”

 

“Girls, I need your help!” Ignacio bellowed from downstairs, both girls sighing before reluctantly making their way downstairs in order to help their father with his Christmas stroke Hanukah celebration.

 

Betty bent down to take the brisket out of the oven. “So you got burned, huh?” Hilda asked.

 

“Burned? No, I …” she watched Hilda make a face to signify she was asking about the suspected pregnancy in code, “ok, yeah. But I was being careful? Weren’t you being careful?”

 

“Not as careful as I should’ve been.” Hilda went to pick up the casserole sat on the oven top so that Betty had somewhere to put the brisket, “ow,” she shouted out from picking up the still hot pan, blowing on her fingers before taking up the oven mitts.

 

Ignacio stopped chopping the potatoes before turning around to point at the girls, “burned twice?” he asked knowingly, “that’s what you get for not wearing an oven mitt.”

 

Hilda and Betty shared a look, “what next, Papi? Shall we set the table?” Hilda said, pulling Betty’s arm and forcing her through into the dining room with her.

 

“Yes, we need an extra place too,” Ignacio called out. “I spoke with Daniel earlier on, wondered if perhaps you’d asked him to come, Betty?” Betty’s eyes found Hilda’s across the table as she began laying the cutlery out on the placemats Hilda had already set down. “He said that you hadn’t so I asked instead. I think he was a little upset that you hadn’t invited him but I’m sure he’ll get over it.”

 

“I’m sure he will, Papi. Thanks.” Betty stood motionless wondering what Hilda would say.

 

“You and Daniel?” Hilda smirked, before continuing to whisper, “what happened in the Bahamas exactly?”

 

Betty closed her eyes before hanging her head. “Let’s just help Papi first, Hilda. I’ll meet you upstairs in about half an hour.”

 

Having helped their father out with dinner and made sure that he was now de-stressed, Betty made her way upstairs with the excuse that she had to change because Daniel couldn’t see her in her work clothes, a bottle of beer in each hand. She knocked on Hilda’s bedroom door before walking in and sitting down on the edge of the bed and handing one bottle over to her sister. “You look like you need something stronger than that, mami.”

 

“Yeah, I guess.” Betty said, “But you know I can’t handle my liquor and we have an extra guest this evening, remember?”

 

Hilda wound her arm through her sister’s, “so, what happened?”

 

Betty sighed, she’d purposely not mentioned anything that had happened in the Bahamas because that’s where she’d wanted it left. In all fairness, she hadn’t even spoken to the man himself unless it was purely in a professional capacity. If only she could have kept this one secret to herself, but this was a story involving herself and a Meade, of course things were going to be complicated. “Daniel and I slept together.”

 

“Betty, I have a son already. I know how it works. What happened to lead up to that point? Give me details, mami.”

 

“I don’t really know, it all happened so quickly,” she looked across to see the sympathy on her sister’s face. “It all started when I raced Amanda down the waterslide.” She said, reminiscing about the altercation afterwards, the way Amanda had seemingly been hurt by Betty’s words, the look on Matt’s face and the way Daniel held her hand as he helped her from the pool.

 

_“Betty, what on earth did you think you were doing?” Daniel asked, the smile evident on his face._

_“Don’t laugh at me.” Betty warned._

_“I’m not,” he gestured, “but it was pretty funny watching you beat poor Amanda. I never ever thought you’d be the kind of girl who would race down a waterslide. It would’ve been hotter if you’d been wearing a swimsuit, however.”_

_Betty turned and smacked Daniel on the arm, “yeah, well I only did it to get Matt back.”_

_“That was for Matt,” Daniel asked incredulously, his hands on Betty’s arms, “after everything that he’s put you through?”_

_Betty dropped her head, “I know, pretty stupid, huh? And I hurt Amanda in the process. I feel pretty lousy actually.”_

_“You should, he doesn’t deserve you, Betty.” Daniel’s thumb rested under Betty’s chin, “he never did. He never truly understood what he had.” His cool blue eyes searched hers._

_Betty smiled, “thank you.” She took a look at the chaos that was happening around her, “I need to get back to work.”_

_“I could help?” Daniel offered._

_“It’s ok, Daniel. I’m here to do a job, so I best get on with it. And you’re here taking a break. Go back to the bar and see if you can find yourself a new horse.”_

_“I tried that already. It was a disaster.”_

_Betty’s brow furrowed, “how so?”_

_“I couldn’t …” He began, looking around himself to make sure no-one he knew was within earshot. He bent towards her, his mouth by her ear and whispered, “I couldn’t get it up.”_

_“What?” Betty asked, not quite understanding his meaning._

_Daniel closed his eyes before drawing out a long breath, “there was this girl, beautiful, blonde. You can ask Marc. We had a few drinks, got to know one another and then we went to my room. Everything was going well, but little Daniel …”_

_Betty gasped, “didn’t show up to the party?”_

_“Right!”_

_“Oh, Daniel. I’m sorry.”_

_“Why. It’s not your fault,” he chuckled, looking like he wanted to say more. “Look, I’m clearly not in the right frame of mind so let me help you, we’ll get the shots done for today and then we can have dinner, walk along the beach, sit underneath the stars with a bottle of champagne and diss Matt Hartley all evening if you want. What do you say?”_

_“Ok.” She smiled, “I’d like that.” She hesitated, “well not diss Matt, I think I’d prefer it if the rest of this trip was Matt Hartley free.”_

_“I’ll see what I can do.” Daniel agreed, his hand on the rail of swimwear as he started going through the items, “Wilhelmina really picked this lot?”_

_“I think this was the best of a bad bunch?” Betty said, finally feeling herself drying out in the hot sunshine. She picked up the hem of her top and started squeezing out the excess water._

_“Look, why don’t you go and change, I can handle things here.” Daniel smiled._

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Yes, Betty, I’m sure.” He said, handing over a simple black, one shoulder swimsuit. “I’d really like to go swimming later,” his eyes were shining as he continued to smile, “and I bet you don’t have a swimsuit with you.”_

_She took the item feeling the silky fabric between her fingers, “you’re right, I don’t. Thank you.” She began walking off in the direction of her room. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”_

_“Take your time, Betty.” He shouted back, Betty watching him as he rounded up the models and the photographer and directed them all as he wanted. Her cheeks burned with the flush that tinged them, she loved watching Daniel work and he was certainly in his element. Not to mention that he wanted to spend his evening with her and given her a piece of swag to boot._

_By the time Betty had changed and was back on the terrace looking for Daniel, she realised that the shoot had indeed finished and everything had been packed away for the evening. Several models were sat drinking at the bar but Betty didn’t care. Everyone else had let their hair down so why shouldn’t she. She texted Daniel to let him know where she was and ordered a drink; a mango margarita._

_As she sat waiting for Daniel to arrive, she surveyed the terrace. Marc was there dancing with a young man that she thought she’d seen around Mode, a lighting technician or something like that. But Marc seemed happy so who was she to judge, she smiled at him eliciting a small wave from the man himself before settling back to enjoy her drink._

_Before long, a man was stood next to where she was sat at the bar, amiably chatting away with her before making his intention clear, “can I buy you a drink, pretty lady?” He asked, his Southern drawl making her spine tingle._

_“I’m waiting for someone.” She responded brightly._

_“You’ve been waiting a while?”_

_“Some things are worth waiting for.” She said, feeling Daniel’s hand on her shoulder before she realised it was him. She turned to face him, her smile broadening as he bent towards her and kissed her cheek._

_Daniel held his hand out towards her, eyeing the guy that had been speaking to her, “shall we get something to eat, sweetie?” He asked, as she placed her hand in his and allowed him to help her from the stool before offering her his arm and picking up her half-finished margarita in his free hand._

_“Yes, lets.” Betty grinned; who knew she could have men fighting over her? And ok, it helped that one of them was Daniel. She looked up at him again, his eyes greedily taking in the sight of her in the hot pink wrap dress that she was wearing. “Wow,” she said to herself, delighting at the fact that what she may have witnessed had been jealousy on Daniel’s part, as he helped her into a chair before taking his own across the table from her._

_“Who was your friend?” Daniel asked from behind his menu._

_“I don’t know, exactly. I’d have found out if you’d given me five more minutes.”_

_“Sorry to disappoint you.” Daniel said, his eyes hooded. Definitely jealousy._

_“On the contrary, Daniel. I think I was saved by the proverbial bell.”_

_He smiled, his eyes catching hers once more. “So, are you wearing that swimsuit I gave you?” He asked, just as the waiter came up to their table and took their order. “Betty?” he asked again, as soon as the waiter had left._

_She bit her lip, “yeah, as instructed. It fits like a glove.”_

_“I don’t doubt that,” he smirked, before they fell into their normal easy conversation. Betty had asked Daniel about his afternoon whilst she had inadvertently spilled her ordeal at finding Wilhelmina half naked. Daniel was laughing heartily, “I wish I’d seen your face.”_

_“Well, it was a bit disconcerting. She was stood there in all of her glory, whilst I was desperately trying to find something other than her chest to focus my attention on and all the while having to hear her keep telling me to take the stick out of my butt.”_

_“You can be a bit prudish.” He smirked._   
  


_“Can I?”_

_“Yeah,” Daniel grinned, “look at all of those ensembles you wear to work, never an upper arm or a bit of cleavage on show. And certainly nothing above the knee.” He scoffed._

_“It’s unprofessional, Daniel.” She said, slightly offended._

_“Betty, it’s a fashion magazine. You are not a librarian.”_

_“Would you like my cleavage on show?” She asked, her eyes trained on his, noticing the jostle of excitement that made him sit up straight in his chair and pull at the corner of his mouth._

_He held her gaze. “I’m sure it would be a treat for most of the straight men in our office, they only get to see A cups most of the time, if they’re lucky.”_

_Betty looked away, the heat rising over her décolletage, up her neck and hitting her cheeks. She was desperate to change the subject but her brain couldn’t think of anything else to say. She looked back to find him still watching her intently, “and what about you?” she challenged, her hand covering her mouth as soon as she’d said it._

_He lent forward, “I’d love to see more of what you’re hiding away. I’m fairly sure it’s nearer a D cup.”_

_“Do you wanna go for that swim?” She asked, getting up a bit quickly and knocking over several glasses, her apologies going unnoticed as the waiter came and rescued the glassware and Daniel put dinner on his hotel bill._

_Betty, however, was mortified. She rushed off towards the beach hoping that she could find a sand dune to hide behind or a large hole to crawl into and be buried alive in. She could hear Daniel calling her name as she rushed away, hoping that he couldn’t see her retreating figure against the white sand and the dark sea, perhaps this was one of those times when she should’ve worn something demure, something that would camouflage her. But it was too late for that and Daniel was a lot quicker at catching her up than she’d hoped he would be._

_“Betty?” He asked almost reverently, the soft timbre of his voice creating a tidal wave of goose pimples to crawl over her arms and down her back. “If I caused any offence back there ...”_

_“You didn’t,” she replied quickly, her back still turned towards him as she kicked off her shoes and opened up the wrap dress, allowing it to fall away from her shoulders and land on top of the powdery sand. Before she had time to think about what she was doing, she was off, running towards the foaming breakwater as it glided gently up and down the beach. She waded up to her knees, only turning to find out where Daniel was. “Aren’t you coming in?” she asked somewhat forcefully, “this was your idea.”_

_He shifted, uncomfortably at first, almost as if he was weighing up the pros and cons of what she was asking him to do, but then he was undressing quickly, his shoes pulled off and dropped by her own, his still buttoned shirt pulled over his head in one movement messing up his hair, the linen trousers untied and left on the sand wherever they landed, leaving him in nothing but a pair of snug trunks. And all the while he kept his eyes on hers, watching her as she stepped further back into the water, silently inviting him to join her._

_Purposefully he walked towards her, never minding that the water was cold when he hit it or that Betty momentarily noticed in the moonlight that little Daniel had, in fact, joined this party. She gulped at the lump in her throat as he continued to bear down on her, grabbing her to him and kissing her for all that he was worth. “Betty,” he growled, supporting her butt in his hands and coaxing her to snake her legs around his torso before walking them back into the shallower water and sinking down into the surf, kissing her lips, her face, down her neck and over the exposed skin of her shoulder._

_“Daniel,” she shuddered, her hands massaging through his hair, contemplating what it was that he was doing to her, wrestling with herself that she could very well end up being just another name added to the long list of women that already resided on his roll call. “No,” she whispered, pulling his head up to face her, “we can’t do this.”_

_“Why not?” He asked, kindness lacing his voice._

_“Because I only sleep with men I love.” She admitted, stroking her hand over the beard he had been growing for eight months. She wasn’t a fan but it was uncharacteristically soft to touch and she could tell that Daniel was also enjoying her ministrations._

_He smirked, “you once told me that you loved me.”_

_“When?” her brows furrowed, desperately trying to remember. Even though she’d felt it for some time she could never remember actually telling him._

_“After Renee tried killing you and I asked you if you had a crush on me.”_

_“Oh, right,” she giggled, “I guess I did.” She watched him begin to smile, reaching forward to close the distance between them once more. She pushed him back, “we still can’t do this.”_

_He rolled off of her and onto the sand, staring up into the night sky. “Look, you love me …”_

_She cut him off, “as a friend.” She pointed out, not that it wasn’t entirely true._

_But he carried on unperturbed, “and I love you.”_

_She sat up looking over to him, “you love me?” Her eyes wide with shock, it had to be the drink talking._

_He nodded his head, “as a friend.” He added, although it sounded forced. She let out the breath she was holding, closing her eyes and sighing with relief. That was until she felt his fingers trail a white hot streak up her arm, “but that doesn’t stop me finding you very attractive, Betty, and wanting you. What could be better than two friends sharing something so intimate together?”_

_She’d have laughed if she thought he was joking, but she knew deep down that he was deadly serious. “Daniel?”_

_“Betty, think about it.” He sat up beside her, cradling her chin with his hand, stroking the soft skin of her cheek with his thumb. “You haven’t been with anyone since Hartley and I can only get my rooster to crow around you. We’d both be helping out a friend in need.” She closed her eyes, leaning further into his touch, “and what happens in the Bahamas, stays in the Bahamas.” She felt his lips on hers, even though they were barely touching, but the heat that exploded within her took away any good sense her head was attempting to put forward._

_“Oh God,” she breathed out nervously, as one of his hands gently cupped a breast, his thumb instinctively rolling over the fabric of her swimsuit and causing her nipple to bud. She stood up quickly, handing him his clothing and wrapping herself up in her dress once more. “Your place or mine?” She asked, holding out her hand tentatively._

_He took it, pulling her closer to him and kissing the back of it, “wherever you’ll feel more comfortable, but I’ll have to go back to mine to get condoms.”_

_“Then let’s just go to yours,” she murmured, still slightly unsure as to what she was doing, “oh God.”_

_“Betty, if you want to back out of this, then …”_

_“No, no. I’m just a little nervous of letting you down.”_

_He smiled down at her, “you have nothing to worry about. I’m more concerned about letting you down, what with your handful of suitors.”_

_“None of them were sex gods, Daniel.”_

_“And you think I am?” He asked. “I’ve been with countless women, I can’t even remember most of their names. And most of the time we were drunk. I’ve had lots of sex, Betty, but that doesn’t mean any of it was good. You, on the other hand …”_

_“Have been with two dorks and a recovering sex addict. So if you wanna compare notes?” She chided._

_“But your intentions were good. Look, if you want an out I’m giving you one.”_

_“Would you be really upset if I did?”_

_He smiled, “no, of course not. But I can promise that we’d have had some fun.”_

_“Thank you.” She nodded. “I think I should go to my room.”_

_“I’ll walk you.”_

_Betty turned, “no, I want to be alone for a bit. But thank you for dinner, oh and the swimsuit.”_

_“My pleasure, Betty. You look beautiful, by the way.”_   
  


_She smiled, before turning quickly and heading back to her room. Once safely ensconced, she shed the clinging dress from her body and stood in front of the full length mirror, appraising the reflection of herself dressed in the swimsuit he had given her. A hand tentatively ghosted over her breast, imagining exactly what Daniel had been doing to her earlier on, what he could be doing to her right now if she’d allowed him to._

_Unfortunately for her, the amorous couple in the next room were also highlighting the fact that Daniel had offered himself to her on a plate and she had turned the former playboy down. What the hell had she been thinking?_

_She stripped herself naked, she didn’t think she was that bad to look at and she could only imagine the look on Daniel’s face when she told him her true cup size. She giggled at the prospect, the anticipation and the knocking of the bed head against the party wall effecting her in ways that she had only ever imagined before. She opened a drawer, pulling out some of the fancy underwear that Hilda had helped her purchase the week before her trip, and hiding it under the fit and flare, little black dress that had been a gift from Christina along with the pants suit. She’d not had occasion to wear it, but now it seemed appropriate._

_She wore her contacts for only the third time since purchasing them, smoothed and waved her hair, applied the barest sweep of make-up and pushed her tiny feet into the six inch Blahnik’s she’d managed to get from swag when Christina had still been at Mode._

_Picking up her key card, she strode out of her room and through the halls of the hotel until she hit the wing with the suites. “Betty?” She turned to see Matt, shrouded in a white hotel gown, standing in the open doorway to his suite holding a bottle of champagne, his mouth a perfect ‘o’. She smiled to herself, before turning on her heel and finding her way to Daniel’s suite. She knocked several times, patiently awaiting a response._

_The door opened, “wow, Betty, you look incredible.” Daniel managed, his eyes roaming over every last inch of her body, heating the blood in her veins. “Can you see?”_

_She chuckled. “Yes, I’m wearing contacts.”_

_His face lit up, “any other little surprises I should know about?” he asked, opening the door further and inviting her in._

_She strode passed him confidently. “I’m a double D.” She grinned._

_He chuckled, kicking the door shut before locking it, the ‘do not disturb’ sign firmly in place. “Really.” His eyes sparkled, “I thought we were taking a rain check.”_

_She nodded, “we were. But I figured, what the hell. What happens in the Bahamas, stays in the Bahamas, right?”_

_“Absolutely.” He agreed, taking the two steps he needed to reach her and kiss her, “Betty, I’m so glad we’re doing this.”_

_“You are?” Her bravery lost for a millisecond._

_“Yes,” he nodded, slowly unzipping the dress and helping her out of it, “wow,” he reiterated as she stood in front of him in nothing but a silver grey lacy thong and matching front tied bralette. “I knew you were hiding something amazing but I never imagined this. Betty, you’re stunning.” She smiled shyly, before enjoying the feel of his mouth and hands on her once again._

_Renewed self-assurance and growing curiosity gave Betty the encouragement to explore Daniel for herself, her hands caressing the planes of his abdomen before her fingers were deftly untying the knot of the hotel gown he was wearing. It slid from his shoulders and bunched around his feet, leaving him naked before her. “Oh!” She exclaimed, taking in the way the light from the only lit lamp in the room was playing across the bronzed skin of his chest but keeping her eyes firmly above his waist._

_He smirked, “I hope you like what you see?” She nodded, “I had to take a shower as soon as I got back,” he offered by way of explanation to his nakedness, “a cold one, not that that’s making any difference at the moment with the way you’re looking at me.” He pulled her too him, kissing and licking at the skin where her neck met her shoulder, “you, on the other hand, taste of the sea.”_

_“Would you like me to … to take a … a shower?” she stammered._

_He shook his head slowly, his eyes twinkling, “I like it,” he growled, his hand slipping up between them and undoing the bow at the front of the bralette, before both hands ghosted over her now naked breasts and allowing the lingerie to fall to the floor. Coaxing her to lay down on the bed, he knelt between her legs, kissing and licking her stomach before moving lower, his fingers hooking under the elastic of her thong and drawing the final barrier between them down her legs to join the other items. “I knew you’d be beautiful, Betty,” he said ardently, eliciting a giggle from her. A giggle that was stopped in its tracks as soon as he’d hooked one of her legs over his shoulder and his mouth was on her core, his tongue exploring her most intimate area, his lips suckling her sweet spot._

_Involuntarily, her free leg moved, allowing him greater access to her as she began to writhe under his intoxicating spell, one hand stroking the area over her pubis as a finger gently filled her. She was so close to release that she couldn’t think, an arm covering her eyes as her back arched into his explorative attentions and she came, fireworks exploding in her head as she cried out. No-one had ever made her feel like that, ever. She had been missing so much and this was only the prologue to the main event. Her arm sill over her eyes, she grinned, “Daniel?” she whispered._

_“Yes?” He asked, as she felt him crawl up her body, nipping and kissing her wherever he saw fit, before removing her arm from over her eyes and searching them with his own, the deep cerulean she found there causing her to shiver. “Was that good?”_

_She nodded, allowing him to reposition her further up the bed, one arm holding her close as his other hand gently caressed her hip, her cheek, a breast. He kissed her deeply and passionately, his tongue exploring her mouth and dancing with her own. She could taste herself on him, a sweet mixture of sea salt and hedonism, the eroticism of which was exciting her again. “Oh God,” she breathed out, “glad I didn’t take that rain check after all.”_

_“So am I,” Daniel chuckled, “and the best is yet to come.”_

_“Yeah, about that,” she attempted to get up and away from him, but he wasn’t having any of her teasing, grabbing her back to him and tickling her._

_“You’re not going anywhere, Betty,” he said forcefully, “at least, not for the next eight hours. We’ve only just warmed up.”_

_She smiled, “I was hoping you’d say that,” she said, pulling his face to hers and kissing him with as much vigour and passion as he had done that first time in the water. “I want you, Daniel. Make love to me.”_

“So how many times did you do it?” Hilda asked, with relish.

 

“Does that matter?” Betty answered, eyeing her sister and knowing that Hilda wasn’t going to be happy unless she got answers. “Four, maybe. No, five.” She coloured.

 

Hilda’s mouth dropped open, “five? Jeez, Betty, he must _really_ like you. Bobby and I only managed two.”

 

“Bobby?” Betty was just as shocked as Hilda by this revelation, “Bobby Talercio?”

 

Hilda shrugged her shoulders and pulled a face. “I was here on my own, the heating broke and Bobby offered to fix it. We ended up rowing when he couldn’t, he walked out and a couple of hours later we made up.”

 

“And Archie?”

 

“Things haven’t been right for a while.”

 

“Then you need to let him know.”

 

“I know. But in the meantime …”

 

“Girls? Jean is here.” Their father called up from downstairs.

 

“We’ll be down in a minute, Papi,” Betty shouted before turning back to her sister. “In the meantime, we get through tonight. I’m just going to change.”

 

“Yeah, me too.” Hilda said, getting up from her seat and walking towards her wardrobe.

 

The evening had started well, or so both girls had thought. Having changed and made their way downstairs, they met with Jean, who turned out to be the woman who had served them both in the pharmacy. “Are you both well?” She had asked them, both of them nodding. “Are you positive?” She asked, they both nodded again, brows furrowed as they looked at one another.

 

A knock at the door brought them out of their reverie, Hilda opening up and allowing first Archie and then Daniel into the house, both bearing alcoholic gifts. “Hilda, you’re glowing,” Daniel said as he passed her, taking the booze into the kitchen before coming back into the living room and noticing Betty. “You always look fantastic in that dress,” he said, pulling off his coat and allowing Ignacio to take it from him. Betty noticed the grin on Hilda’s face before Daniel had her in his arms and hugged her, “are you ok? You seem a little peaky?”

 

“I’m ok,” Betty said, taking a seat as Ignacio handed around some special undrinkable cocktails. Hilda and Betty offered to get the group some beers, Hilda showing Betty how to ‘drink’ from her bottle so as not to cause suspicion.

 

And as she took her seat next to Daniel once again, he had to ask, “I didn’t think you drank beer?”

 

Betty shrugged, “sure I do,” she said taking a sip and suddenly realising why it was she didn’t drink beer, a fountain of the beverage erupting from her mouth because she couldn’t stomach it. “Sorry,” she managed before Hilda had grabbed a hold of her and pulled her into the kitchen.

 

“I told you to act like you wanted a drink, not act like you were drunk.” Hilda screeched.

 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I guess I’m a little nervous. I saw Jean …”

 

“Jean?” Hilda cut her off.

 

“She sold me a test today.” Betty said.

 

“She sold me a test today, too. I was in the bathroom when Papi came up and wanted a band aid. It fell down behind the toilet.”  


“I was in the bathroom taking the test when you came up, mine fell behind the toilet too.” Betty insisted.

 

“Wait, did we check the same test?” Hilda asked “I put mine in the garbage.”

 

“Me too!”

 

They looked at each other before running for the stairs, the perplexed eyes of everyone else in the living room watching them as they rushed up out of sight. Papi’s incredulous questions following them as they bolted into the bathroom after they’d made excuses that they were both cold.

 

They picked out the tests gingerly, Hilda picked negative, Betty positive. One thing was certain, one them would have to take another test.

 

The test stick was still in Betty’s hand as the door opened and Daniel walked in on them. “Sorry, I …” He looked between Betty and the stick in her hand, “are you pregnant?” He asked kindly, a twinkle in his eyes.

 

“I don’t know,” she began, dropping the stick into the trash, “see Hilda took a test and I took a test and one of is and one of us isn’t. We just don’t know which one.” Daniel looked between the two of them.

 

Hilda backed out of the room. “I’ll leave you two to it.”

 

Grabbing her hand, Daniel pulled Betty from the room and walked across the hall to her bedroom, locking them within its confines once they’d arrived. Betty sat on the bed, “I thought we were being careful.”

 

“We were,” he smiled, “but sometimes things happen.”

 

“Has this ever happened to you before?”

 

“No,” he shook his head, “but we don’t really know it’s happened yet. We should really find out before we make plans.”

 

“Daniel, I’m so sorry.”

 

He turned her to look at him, “for what exactly? Betty, I wanted you. No, I needed you, like I’ve never needed anyone before. We’ve not talked about what happened in the Bahamas, perhaps we really should do.”

 

“I thought you said what happens in the Bahamas, stays there.”

 

“Betty, I thought that maybe because we were friends it would be easy for me to forget what happened, go back to what we once were when we’d come home but I’ve been trying to find a way for the last few weeks to tell you that I can’t, that I don’t want to.”

 

“What are you saying, Daniel? That you want us to be … fun buddies?” She turned her nose up in disgust.

 

“No,” he chuckled, “although that sounds appealing.” She swatted his arm, before he took her face in his hands. “Amanda is the kind of girl who would do that kind of thing, not you.” He sighed. “Betty, I told you that Matt didn’t deserve you because he didn’t know what he had. In truth, I probably don’t deserve you either, not with my past, but I understand what it is to love you and have you love me back.” She looked at him in confusion, “I love you, Betty. I may not have known it before we spent the night together but I sure as hell knew it afterwards.”

 

“You love me?”

 

“Yes, you are my world Betty Suarez. I don’t want to spend another day in it without you by my side. Do you think you could ever love me?”

 

She smiled, “I already do, Daniel.” His kiss was sweet and searing and over far too quickly. But they had other pressing matters, “so, I need to take another test.”

 

“We’ll get it on the way home,” he smiled, kissing her once more before taking her hand and walking her back out into the hallway. “Let’s just get through the rest of the evening first, obviously letting your family know we’re an item and then slip away before the drugstore closes.”

 

.oOo.

 

It was twelve thirty three by the time they finally took the test, having made out in the back of the cab on the way home after picking up another Be-Shure and barely getting through the door to Daniel’s loft before they were shedding clothing and making their way to Daniel’s bed. “You know, there’s a lot you can do with three minutes,” Daniel waggled his eyebrows suggestively, “in fact, we’ve already done some of them this evening already.”

 

“Hmm, that’s what may have got us into trouble in the first place.”  


“You think we’re in trouble?”

 

“Yes … no … I don’t know.” Betty stammered, “you have me all confused.” She smirked.

 

“Confused and in trouble.” Daniel joked. “Seriously Betty, I want you to know that either way, I’m just glad we finally got out of the ‘friends zone’.”

 

“You are?”  


He nodded, “I’ve already told you that you I’m in love with you. I know the timing could be better but having a baby with you would be amazing and you know that mom and I would make sure you still had your career. I quite like the idea of having a crib in my office, having you nursing junior.”

 

“Any excuse.” Betty giggled as he cupped her breasts and teased her budding nipples.

 

“God yes, I’d have to get the camera’s removed and get drapes hung in there again but seeing our baby suckling these girls would be enough to get me going.”

 

“You’re incorrigible and insatiable.”

 

“Only for you, it would seem.” He picked up the covers, his growing arousal evident. “I tried, you know. Wanted to see if being with you was just a fluke, but it wasn’t. No-one peaks my interest, Betty, no-one but you. You’re it for me and subconsciously I think I’ve known that for some time.”

 

“I don’t know what to say.”

 

“Just tell me if you’re happy or not. All I want to do is make you happy.”

 

“I’m happy, very happy, Daniel. I love you.” She reached up and kissed him, just as the bell sounded on his phone. “That seemed quicker than last time.”

 

“Maybe it was the company,” he smirked, “keeping your mind off things.” They got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom, his arms snaking around her waist, his chest to her shoulder blades, as he held her to him, “so what does it say?” He kissed the skin just under her earlobe.

 

“Let’s see shall we …”

 

.oOo.

 

Hilda had had a night of changes too. After telling Archie that she could no longer see him she had laid herself bare in front of Bobby hoping that he would want to take a chance on her. “Hilda, I’ve loved you since high school. Didn’t Chipmunk tell you that?”

 

Realising that she was pinned to her bed by the one person that had made her come alive again after Santos’ death, she couldn’t help smiling from ear to ear. So what if she was pregnant, Bobby didn’t seem adverse to the idea and even if she wasn’t they could still try. It seemed that everything was finally going well for her.

 

Her phone signalled that she had a text message. Picking it up, she looked at the sender, “Betty?”

 

“You ok, Hilda?” Bobby asked, attempting to wake up.

 

“Yes, I’m great, Bobby. According to Betty, ‘we’re off the hook’, for the time being at least.”

 

Bobby leant up on his elbow, “we have plenty of time for a family.”

 

“Well, don’t blame me if I get broody then.”

 

“Why?” Bobby asked, smiling.

 

Hilda couldn’t help but grin. “Because I’m going to be an aunt. Betty and Daniel are having a baby.”

 

 


End file.
